Naruto X-Shattered Realms
by T3offanfic
Summary: Kaguya Ohtsutsuki died instead of being sealed in Chapter 699. She ends up in Hell. Seeing the events taking place between Ichigo and Kobuto, she creates a plan to escape Hell and return. Her actions caused a merger of realms changing history before Naruto's birth that might result him not being born, so actions were taken. How will this change Naruto and the others
1. 01-Chapter 00

-Chapter Zero Codex-

_**NOTICE: We, (meaning there are three of us doing this) do not own the rights to anything in except for the story unless we place an OC by it. This would be located in both the Character List and Codex that is placed in the 'current' chapter as well before the chapter. When we add more, we will remove the ones that were written in the chapter since that information will be placed in the Codex that is located in front of the chapter. All things are protected by their respected Copyrights. We are taking things from my own works as well other works that we liked to create a new Naruto story. We will give all credit due to where we gain stuff from. Check our favorites to see other works that we like as well.**_

_NOC = Not my OC but an OC._

_OC = Original Character or word._

**Ala Realm 12-08-2014** = (OC/ Full Meatal Alchemist) – My version of the realm, but I changed all the cars and other types of personal vehicles to the ones that existed in the 1925. The trains that existed in the series were similar to those of the Naruto world so I kept them. On Gatling guns, bolt action rifles, and six shot revolvers are brought over as well. Alchemy though still exists. The time frame though is before the events of the series or events that had taken place to start the series.

**Arrancar** = (Bleach Race) – They are the final evolution of a Hollow. They regain their intelligence, but still have the desire to feast on souls. They make the choice to do what they want to eat souls or not at this time. They also gain powers very much like a Shinigami even though there is some difference.

**Bender Realm 12-08-2014 **= (Avatar the Last Air bender/OC) – My version of the realm, but when peace still existed.

**Chains of Sins **= (Bleach/ Hell Verse movie) – Chains that links those that were reborn into the Hell Realm to it.

**Chakra Fruit **= (OC) – The Devil fruit that granted Kaguya Ohtsutsuki Chakra which turned into what would become known as the Ten-Tails. There was only to ever exist which brought Chakra to the world.

**Chakra Realm = **(NOC?/Naruto) - This is going to name of Naruto's realm. I cannot take credit for this since I saw it being used by NFSNAKE in his story 'Origins of the Fallen Emperor'. It was a good name for the realm, so I borrowed it, but did not create it.

**Chakra Realm 01-01-1997 **= (Naruto) - This is the realm that the Manga took place. We all know that the anime sometimes add things that did not happen or changes them from what took place in the series.

**Chakra Realm 02-14-2004** = (Naruto) - This is the realm that the Anime took place, this is due to the fact that we all know that sometimes anime changes things are add things to the story that the manga does not since it caught up with the manga so had to do with fillers.

**Chakra Realm 11-04-2014** = (OC/Naruto) – This is going to be name of my version of the Naruto realm.

**Devil Fruit **= (One Piece) – A fruit that taste really bad that grants powers as well abilities. All but the Chakra Fruit which there was only one in history grants these abilities, but takes away the ability to swim from that person.

**Devil's Island **= (OC) - An Island that is known in legend of Chakra Realm 11-04-2014 being the source of the Chakra Fruit as well other Devil Fruits. It was stated to one time exist in the Southern area of the globe.

**Fa Realm 08-02-2006 **= (Fairy Tail) the world of Fairy Tail that took place in the Manga.

**Fa Realm 10-12-2009** = (Fairy Tail) The world of Fairy Tail but the manga version.

**Fa Realm 12-08-2014 **= (OC/Fairy Tail) I brought my own version of the Fa Realm 08-02-2006 merged with Fa realm 10-12-2009.

**Garganta **= (Bleach) – This is a rip in the dimensions that all hollow and on races uses to travel between Hueco Mundo and the Solid world as well Soul Society that they can create.

**Heaven Realm 11-23-2014 **= (OC) – I had decided that if there is a Hell Realm, then there is a Heaven Realm as well. Like the Hell Realm, there is on and all is linked to all realms. Like the Hell Realm, the souls come there based on the Law of Souls.

**Hell Realm** = (Bleach) - This is realm that Ichigo had to fight in the Bleach Hell Verse movie. I had decided that there is only one and it. There is only one Hell Realm in this area. Souls come there based on the Law of Souls. There are changes to it though that will take place, but most of it was the same.

**Hollow = **(Bleach) – Souls that had become corrupted that hunger for souls which is endless. They are not good or evil, but instincts and hunger rule their decisions. Some are mindless, but there are some that does have intelligence.

**Hueco Mundo **= (Bleach) – This is the dimension or world that Hollows exist in.

**Infinite Sukuyomi **= (Naruto) – This is the jutsu that summoned a tree that rapped everyone up and put them into an infinite sleep while their chakra was being drained that was cast by Madara during the Moon Eye plan.

**Kami or kamis** = Gods, Goddesses, or beings that control a world or Realm that have lots of power. In some cases they were beings that act as guards or rulers depending on religion that they exist in. Higher beings of existence.

**Kodachi **= This actually literally translating into "small or short tachi (sword)", is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (nihonto) used by samurai class of feudal Japan. They were used from Kamakura period (1185-1333) and are in the shape of a tachi. Kodachi are mounted in tachi style but with length of less then 60 cm or 1.9685 feet.

**Kry **= (OC) – This is a race that had two forms. One is a reptilian dragon that is three hundred miles long and bodies made of pure liquid crystal with wings to match. Their eyes are red. It is stated that they only came in four colors which was black, white, red, and blue. In all their time of existence, there has only be two members of their races that has two colors. Their second form is that of a human but, their eyes stay the same as the hair on their body is the same color as their dragon body form. It was stated their body emitted light of the color of their body. But after a war that made all but three extinct, their reptilian dragon form was sealed leaving only their human form is the only form they currently have now since the other one is sealed.

**Law of Souls **= (OC) – This is a law that state each time a person dies, a copy of their soul is made. The original goes to either the Hell Realm or Heaven Realm while the copy goes to special area of souls of the Realm that they died.

**Shinigami **= (Bleach) – Soul Reaper is another name that they are known as. They are considered the balancers of souls in the Bleach universe.

**Chapter Zero**

**Prelude to New Darkness**

What is existence? It is a collection of different worlds, realms, and timelines that are divided from each other by a fabric known as space. Due to this fact, there are many different versions of each and every world and realm. Those that are similar to each other might be the same, but there are differences in each and every one of them. Even so, there is only one Hell Realm and Heaven Realm that receives the original copies of souls due to the Law of Souls. It is here that the events that would change a Realm.

In Chakra Realm 01-01-1997 and Chakra Realm 02-15-2007 the fourth Ninja War was over and all was done. Naruto was a hero and all was nice and calm for a while, but what if something happened that would shatter those two realms? What if something took place that could make darkness stronger, strong enough to kill Naruto before he was born?

What something was to happen that would alter the realm or cause the creation of another Realm? How things would be different and what would all the Kami do to correct this mistake if someone form the future came with forces that were not from that world?

Little did anyone know that something like was about to happen, but something that would not only alter Naruto's life but as the lives of those that existed in that realm as well those that would be brought into it. For something that would shake existence down to its core and cause the creation of a new world that would be a merger or several others. Something was about to take place that would change the world forever.

-Hell Realm-

At the moment, there were three beings that should be there in the Hell Realm, for there was two Shinigami and one that was hard to classify or determined what or who he was. This was due to the fact that he had powers from several different races that existed in his world.

At first he was a human that had the ability to see, touch, as well speak to ghost. When Ruchiki Kuchiki came into his life his family was attacked and she was injured and his family was still being threatened by a hollow. She gave him some of her power which in turn changed him into a Soul Reaper or more of a Substitute Shinigami.

Due to this, he was brought in the world of battle against Hollows. However, fate had caused him to nearly lose his life as the power that he was granted. But fate was not done with him, for he would find his own as well a hollow that resided in his soul. He would become close to a Visored, a Soul Reaper that has the powers of a Hollow as well a mask like them. Due to this, he has the power to fight for his family and protect them as well others from the Hollows. He had already saved the Shinigami once and become known as the strongest of the Shinigami.

This battle had come around as all has; he was just happened to be targeted like that day his family was attacked. As a matter of fact, that was exactly what had taken place this time around. His sisters were attacked, and one was kidnapped by a group that managed to escape from the Hell Realm. They brought her into the Hell Realm to have him go in after here.

At that time, another person from hell befriended him and offer assistance. This person was none other than Kokuto. Renji and Ruchiki followed to offer their assistance. The battle was great and the forces were defeated, but Chains of Sin was slowly attaching themselves to his little sister.

It was at the time, Kokuto showed his true face. He was the real master mind behind the whole events. He might not been the one that did it all, but he was the one that gave memories of Ichigo's battle in Hueco Mundo. He wanted Ichigo to cut thru the Chains of Sin that bind him to Hell Realm.

He attacked them, Ruchiki and Renji stayed back and fought as Ichigo ran with his sister to get her out before the Chains of Sin links her to the Hell Realm. During this time, Kokuto defeated them both. Due to this after making sure his sister was safe, he returned to save his friend and to end this threat to his family.

What he finds, a both Renji and Ruchiki are near death with Chains of Sin beginning to form on them. Kokuto was waiting for him, for he knew that Ichigo would not leave his friends behind. That was the battle that was currently going on at the moment.

The sounds of battle echoed as the wind blew thru the area. The spirit pressure emitting from both of them was thick and heavy. It was close battle between the two. But Kokuto was stronger then Ichigo, but was forcing him to get stronger so he was able to cut the Chains of Sin that bounded him.

Not far from this battle though was a lone figure standing up on the hill. This figure looked down at the battle that was unfolding before them. The watched as the wind slowly ruffled the dark green cloak that was on their body hiding their spiritual pressure.

The figure watched the battle as thoughts about what was going on flowed thru her mind. She recalled the events that took place in her world that was known as Chakra Realm 01-01-1997. Thoughts on how this plan came into her mind flow thru her mind as she continued to flowed.

When she was being reborn, memories from Kokuto also flowed into her mind. She watched in the shadows as the others came up with their plans, but she had her own plans, plans that would allow her to return to her world.

It all started several hundred years ago when she was alive. During that time, she was a princess of a clan. It was during the time when the Samurai ruled the lands that were known as Elemental Nations. There was conflict between the people and the lords which is where ninjas started to be trained.

Wanting peace, she decided to be the force behind it and bring it to the world. Talks had failed and many friends that she had were killed in battles. She decided to take the chance and eat the Chakra Fruit from a tree that was located on Devil's Island. This turned her into what some would later say is the Ten Tails beast.

Due to this, she would become known as the mother of Chakra as well the mother of the father of all Ninjutsu who was the Sage of the Six Paths. She took over the Elemental Nations; this became the legacy that was hers, the legacy of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki.

Details of her rule thought was lost in time, but she saw to it that the lands were ruled with an Iron Fist. There was peace, but since she allowed free will to remain in those that she ruled. She allowed them to have some freedom, but in time her own son who would become known as the Sage of the Six Paths rebelled against her and sealed her away.

This caused the creation of another son, one that would work in the shadows until latter on allow her to return and unsealed. It took several hundred years later the requirements that was needed for her return was meet. Madara Uchiha was the part of the plan even though he did not know it.

Madara Uchiha decided to rule the world by casting the Infinite Sukuyomi which was part of the Moon's Eye Plan that he called. He thought he had all, but he did not know that he was nothing more than the ends to an end, part of the plan to bring back Kaguya Ohtsutsuki. Her plan was simple, she was going to use his Infinite Sukuyomi Jutsu and put the entire Elemental Nations asleep into plan where free will is no longer there. This would allow her to rule the world simple.

From there, her plan was to expand her empire over the seas into other lands that were rumored to exist even though it is not completely known to everyone. She was close and almost got it, but that was when she made the mistakes that would send her here ending her life after she was sealed once again, but in a way that killed her.

When she returned, the Jutsu was in place, but somehow five ninja were still standing before. She was thinking that all she needed to do was take their chakra as well the chakra from those that were captured in the Jutsu that was casted by Madara. She did not need to threat about the others due to the fact that they were caught into the Jutsu and can take it any time she needed it.

What little can they do, for she was stronger and had more Chakra then them as well the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan that Madara had. Due to this, she had felt that nothing could stop her now since she was so close to regaining the control of the world, even the five that stood before her right now. That was when she made her first mistake, underestimating Naruto and Sasuke.

They fought, each time she thought that she had them, the managed to get away from her. She could see that the ones that were known as Naruto and Sasuke were in fact the reincarnated versions of her grandchildren. Not only that, they were granted the power of her own son, the one that defeated her and sealed her.

She decided that she could win if she separated them, so she cast Sasuke into another dimension while she continued to fight Naruto. That was when she made her second mistake, when she underestimated Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito thinking that without Sasuke they could do nothing.

Even though it was Naruto that was fighting, she thought that without Sasuke he was nothing, little did she know how wrong she was. Not watching them or wondering about the others, she did not know that was going to be an issue as well.

Sakura, Obito were able to travel the dimensions with Naruto covering them with the fight. Due to this, they were able to not only find Sasuke, but bring him back into the fight. At this time, she knew that trying to gain their Chakra was not an option, for she needed to kill them.

That was when she made her third mistake, thinking that she could still win the battle. She managed to get rid of Obito, but he was able to give Kakashi not only back the Sharingan, but the other one as well after returning from death to do it. This time, all three with Sakura sitting out, they were able to seal her, but in her realm they also killed her which was how she managed to be here now.

How dare the Kami's of her world try her, she was a god not them. They did nothing but allow chaos roam the world while she brought peace. She would show them.

During the few hundred years that she was here, she managed to upgrade her skill and find allies. Little did that do for her, but was until Kokuto allowed his memories of what he had gained about a battle that took place.

This Ichigo reminded her of Naruto which pissed her off, a person that was able to shatter all odds and do what was thought to be impossible. That was when she found about the plans to cut the Chains of Sin. She then got an idea of how to return to her world as well get out of Hell. So instead of teaming up with them, she decided to use their plan and to do her own.

One of those that were following her now was standing next to her watching this battle take place. With his help, she had come across a way to escape, but they were waiting for Chains to be cut.

"It is good that he will not be in our world, for he and those other three are too much a threat like Naruto to my plans." Kaguya Ohtsutsuki thought as she looked at the battle that took place before her.

"I can see how he was able to enter and take on the Espada now, for he is now plain Shinigami." A male voice stated as she look at the person that stood by her.

She looked behind her to the large group of people that was behind her, for they were willing to follow her to assist her. There was some among them that were just tagging along with her to escape, but she did not mind. There was a need for cannon folder anyway, only about a third of this group is those that were loyal to her.

"It is about time, so get ready to open that Garganta over the vortex that I open up once these dam chains are cut." Kaguya stated as the person next her nodded his head.

"Are you sure that this is going to work Hime?" He asked as she turned and looked at him for the first time where the light showed her face to show her three eyes.

The person that stood before her was a Arrancar that stood before her existed long time ago in Hueco Mundo, but was killed in one of the many fights that erupted there. Before that, he was a soldier that served in the shadows for his ruler. He got his hands dirty in the name of his lord before he died. He was the ancestor an earth warlord by the name of Oda Naga, but did not have a dream to rule. When they meet, he could see her as someone that he would serve and swore to her.

"Shi, what do we got to lose?" Kaguya replied as she called him by the nickname that she had given him.

His real name was Shiuoka Naga. Like the name Shiouka which mean Deathwalker means, he walked among the dead in the shadows for those that he served. He had killed many in his life, as a hollow and Arrancar as well serving her in Hell. He was someone that served her now, one of the few that she trusted to the point that once in a while the itch she got was taken care of by him. She would not admit it nor him, but there was much love and lust between them.

"True, but I want to make sure that we both pull thru this and get to where you want to go to." He stated as she smiled and then turned back to the fight.

"I have a feeling that we would, but I hope things work much better this time since I am going to do things much different than I did before." She stated with a smile on her face since she had years to plan this time.

"My Lady, then I take it is time to address the troops." He stated as he noticed that things are about to get more wild in the battle as she turned around and look at the group that was standing ready before her wearing the same coats that she was wearing.

"Some of you are loyal to my dream with others just tagging along. Yes I know and do not care, but listen if you fall then you will be left behind. Those that I know are loyal to me, find me with the skills that I taught you if we end up scattered for things are going to be rough." She stated as she turned back around.

Right at that moment, there was spike of power as the beings that guarded Hell appear. Ichigo's form changed as the chains of sin were shattered freeing them from hell. Quickly, Kaguya flew thru several hand signs to alter the jutsu that her eyes can do.

At the last hand sign, several columns appeared with symbols. She then used her Sharingan to open up a vortex inside the circle that was formed by the columns that she had summoned without saying a world that were made of wood.

Before, the laws of this world would allow her to only travel among the different levels of this world only, but with this and what was about to happen, she figured that they could break out of this world back into the world of the living.

"Now!" She stated as she reached up and acted like he was ripping about an imaginary cloth that was before him.

The Garganta was like her vortex, it was changed so that he was able to travel into different parts of hell, but it like her it was random with no control. He figured along with her that with this and the columns that she had created with her summons to allow them to be open right over each other, there is a chance to escape.

Right at moment, a Garganta opened up right on the vortex that was spinning. That was when it happened, there was a loud boom and flash of light that covered the area where Kagyu and those that followed her as well Ichigo and his friends right after he delivered the final blow to Kokuto. Before he could move though, the light engulfed him along with his friends as a sonic boom echoed thru the world.

In the matter of seconds, a destroyed landscape was left behind with no signs of anyone. There were a few, a few weak ones that were scattered dead as they were turning into particles on the ground as well a few life ones. However, there was no signs of many people that were there as well Kaguya and Ichigo or his friends were ever there. They were gone, but this was just the start.

-Heaven Realm-

At the moment, the sun was shining on the one and only city that existed. It was like a roman city of hold, but it was nice and clean as each and every building was white and made of marble, ivory, and marble. There was a young woman walking along the path that was in one of the many living areas of the city.

As she walked, there was light breeze as the wind blew thru her long red and blue streak hair as it flowed all the way to the center of her back. It was tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a blue silk blouse that allowed her cleavage to show as well leather pants that showed off her muscular but slender legs. On her feet were blue leather boots that reached up to her knees. On her hands were blue leather fingerless gloves that had red metal plates attached to them that covered the back of her hands as well the knuckles.

Strapped on her the black utility belt that was around her waist, there was Kodachi that had a red leather wrapped hilt that stuck out of her left side as the point end of the black leather scabbard sticking out on her right side.

She was standing at the height of six feet even and had a medium body build despite the muscular structure that did not take from her femininity but added to it. She had medium breast and rear to match them. To add to her looks, there was a nice slender curvy body

She was not dead, but her world no longer existed. Kami of Honor thought that death was not good for her, so she was brought into heaven to live. Even though she looked human due to her form and light peach smooth skin that made her looked like she was 18 years old when actually several thousand years old, her eyes thought told a different story.

They looked they were made of liquid crystal that retained some solid texture to it. Her eyes were very much like the eyes of a cat due to the comparatively large iris that also had a vertical pupil. The sclera of her eyes was very bright blood red in color as the iris was a much darker shade of red in color. Her pupils looked like they were nothing more than vertical slits, but on closer look, there was a second iris and pupil with it.

Her race was known as the Kry race which was once proud and strong, but a war among her people destroyed her world as well her race. Unlike others, once dead there was not soul to travel to heaven or hell, for they no longer exist. Instead of being allowed to die, she was brought to Heaven since she fought with honor and only killed when she had no other choice in the matter. Her powers and abilities was something that made her close to the Kami of existence, but she did not allow it give her a power trip.

She stops for she stood where she was. One of her abilities was being able to see into one of the many paths of the future. She consulted the higher beings and told them about what was going to happen. They were not happy, but free will was something that they granted all beings and had to allow it. But the dark outcome, the path of destruction along with the Kami of that world would cease to exist if left unchecked. She though had a plan that would not only give her a new purpose, but will give this new world a chance to survive.

Normally Kami that were both good and evil did not see eye to eye at all. But her being neutral got her on good terms with all of them. Due to this, she was able to convince them to allow her to do what she wanted to do. This new world was new and she wanted to see what took place, but at the same time grant the unborn child of that world as the one that she was carrying currently a chance at life.

"I have my agenda, but I will do both evil and good things in this world which is a price I must pay for my daughter, that girl, and boy that will die in this new world along with the other heroes that will not be born if I do nothing." She stated in her mind.

In the matter of seconds, there was a slight breeze that blew thru the area. She just stood there as she sensed something that was not right in the air. She looked up to see a black hole appeared right above her. As she looked up, a vacuum in the area around her was created which caused her to be pulled from her feet and into the black vortex that was above her at the moment. This only lasted a few seconds, but once she was gone, there was a loud boom that filled the area as the hole closed itself once she was gone thru it.

-Chakra Realm 11-04-2014-

Several realms were shattered due to Kaguya plans, they were merged into the Realm of Chakra 11-04-2014. But the time frame was altered due to the fact that the first ninja war was still going on when it took place. The merger of the Bender Realm 12-08-2014 brought elemental bending and abilities to the world. Ala Realm 12-08-2014 also added more lands, but brought alchemy into the world. The merger of Fa Realm 12-08-2014 brought magic to the world as well more lands and nations. That was not all, for several other lands appeared filled with dinosaurs and other creatures that never existed before. This created a new world, but the ninja of the Elemental Nations did not know it and would not for some time.

-Chakra Realm 11-04-2014 /Realm of kami-

Kara dropped from the air and landed in the chamber room that was filled with marble and gold trimmed wall. She landed on her knees as the inhabitants stood around the room looking at the new comer that just landed out of the thin air. They were meeting about the changes to the mortal area of their world and were not sure what to think as she remained on one knee.

She used her hearing to survey the area. Even though it was much different from the chambers that she had been in the past, she could tell that she had ended up in the meeting chambers of Kami where other Kami come to meet with them when it came to the events and future of Chakra realm 11-04-2014.

She could hear the breathing and low whispers of those that remain the shadows of the chambers that surrounded her. She did not like the fact that she had landed in the hot light, the area where those that were addressing Kami and the others would stand. She really hoped that she would land outside of the building and come this way, not crash a meeting that was already in progress.

She recalled the way of doing things in heaven, for it is the same process that carries over to each realm when it comes to meeting with any of the sub Kami. She remained calm while continued to stay on one knee. She had a mission to do and was not about to let something like this to disrupt it at all.

Events had taken place that would alter a world and merged several together creating a new world. Before the events that had taken place, the future of this world was set and only free will could change it. That was before the merger of several worlds that took place which altered the future.

This caused events that would happen or might had taken place will not take place or change. This alter the future of this world that was once set into stone, but for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction which brings us to Place of Kami, the place where Kami and the others rule of the forces of this world. They were having a meeting to see what to do with the vanishing of the Kami of Fate as well with the events that might had sent the Realm of Chakra that they oversee into a path of early destruction.

Right when they were about to talk, that was when it took place. That was when she appeared out of nowhere. Someone that was not located in this world or should not be there, but they could sense that she had power that was more dense and stronger then they were. Yet instead of trying to take charge of threaten them, she got on one knee and showed them respect.

"Who are you?" A female voice stated from the area that was before her where the throne would had been located at.

"O great Kami, I am Kara Reue Dragon of the Kry race, the last one until my child is born to be exact. I am here to deal with the unexpected chaos that was brought into your jurisdiction by action of someone from the future of this realm. This was caused by someone from this world's future, someone that managed to find a way to escape the Hell Realm and return to this world. I speak of the very same chaos and disruption of this world that you all are here to address." She stated with respect in her voice as there was whispers in the air.

"She is the last of the Kry." One person in the darkness stated with awe in her voice.

"The one race that is more powerful then we are." Another voice stated in the darkness.

"She is the last of the dragons that could had ruled all, but did not. Yet her race is still respected among those of our station." Another one stated.

"Yet, she knees before us and show us respect when we should give it to her instead." One other person stated in the darkness.

"I was granted permission from the council of existence to come here. I am here to make sure that the unbalance that is to come, the unbalance that I had seen in a vision is taken care off." She stated to her statement in a firm but respectful tone in her face.

"That is not all though, I am also here since this world is already unbalance to grant my daughter who is not born a chance at life as well make sure certain people who are meant to exist in this world still exist." She stated while still looking at the ground and in a bow on one knee while many started to whisper in the darkness.

"I see, how respectful of you even though you are stronger then us. This chaos killed the Kami of Fate, yet you are here to do what she would have done for use." A male voice stated from the shadows.

"I agree with Kami of Evil, for I sense both good and evil in her, she will work well as the Kami of fate if she takes the job." Another one female voice stated with a smile.

"I see Kami of Good. I am Kami, the ruler of all Kami's of this realm Kara. Will you do this, will take this position?" The first female voice asked as Kara looked up with a smile on her face and gleam in her eyes.

"If you allow me free Reign to do what must be done, for I have to grant bodies of many souls of beings that will come to this world, both good and evil or problems will arise while allowing free will work." Kara stated as she looked at them all.

"Fine so be it, you will be the Kami of Fate, but you will not be under my nor anyone else's control for I read your mind and see what you have plan. I see great things to come and expect it from you Kara." The voice stated.

-Chapter Character Data Base-

**(Only putting those that I use not mentioning here)**

**Abarai**, **Renji** = (Bleach) Sub character and Ruchiki's childhood friend. He is a Soul Reaper that was once Ichigo's enemy but later friend and supporter

**Dragon, Kara Reue** = (OC) A character that I created that is the last pure blooded Kry.

**Kuchiki**, **Ruchiki** = (Bleach) The one that woken up Ichigo's powers in bleach.

**Kokuto** = (Bleach – The Hell Versa movie) he was the main master mind in the movie, but acted like a good guy to Ichigo at first.

**Kurosaki**, **Ichigo** = (Bleach) The main character who was ½ quincy, ½ soul reaper as well has a hollow in him. Chapter 1 only though.

**Naga, Shiuoka **= (Bleach/OC) Arrancar that I created for this story.

**Ohtsutsuki, Kaguya** = (Naruto) A Princess who ate a fruit and gained Chakra as well the mother of sage of six path. She later became the last boss in the manga.

**-Author's corner-**

T3offanfic here, well T1 of the 3 for there are three of us. T2 and T3 are friends that are helping and coming up with ideals for this story as I T1 is the writer. They go thru this before I go and put it on line. I make sure rules are in place to make the story work.

At the moment, the others are looking into other things to bring into this story. Please do not gripe about what we do, you do not have to read it.

You can leave a review, better yet we want to hear from you and see what you want to bring into this story. Next Chapter, we will add a timeline and some characters from other stuff as well. I alone with the others hope you enjoy this story.


	2. 02-Chapter 01

_**NOTICE: We, (meaning there are three of us doing this) do not own the rights to anything in except for the story unless we place an OC by it. This would be located in both the Character List and Codex that is placed in the 'current' chapter as well before the chapter. When we add more, we will remove the ones that were written in the chapter since that information will be placed in the Codex that is located in front of the chapter. All things are protected by their respected Copyrights. We are taking things from my own works as well other works that we liked to create a new Naruto story. We will give all credit due to where we gain stuff from. Check our favorites to see other works that we like as well.**_

**-Chapter One Codex-**

_NOC = Not my OC but an OC._

_OC = Original Character or word._

**Angle Chakra **= (OC-NOC) – I like this from Marchgirl's Jutsu of love series and decided that it would be perfect, but I added that it is a form of natural chakra, an higher form of it.

**Blood Limit **= (Naruto) – This is also known as a Kekkei genkai which means that it is something that could not copied but only thru genic information. Only thru birth or transplanting the ability would allow someone to use this ability.

**Chakra **= (Naruto) This is the energy that is a mixture of chi and stamina that is used for jutsu, the energy that was passed down from Kagura after she ate the Chakra fruit.

**Demon Chakra **= (OC/NOC/Naruto) – I am not sure if any one done this are not so I will not take full credit for it. This is another form of natural chakra which is equal to Angel Chakra in terms of power and density, but different.

**Elemental Chakra **= (Naruto/Avatar the Last Air Bender) – (1) Normal chakra that has an elemental nature to it. (2) The 3rd grade natural chakra that benders have that allows them to use the elementals in ways that only they could do. Only one type except for the Head Sage.

**Farion Kingdom **= (OC) – This is the kingdom that I created from the lands that came from the Realm of Fa that merged into this world. Fairy Tail manga did not actually state the name of the kingdom but if they did I do not remember and decided to create on regardless. This will be used in the future.

**Fuinjutsu **= (Naruto) – This is known as the art of sealing or with using and making seals.

**Hall of Misplaced Souls **= (OC) – This is area of the Temple of Kami that all Kami's reside in each world that house the soul copies that are misplaced.

**Jashin Religion** = (Naruto) – Naruto fans know this, for it is Hidan's religion.

**Kami Chakra **= (OC) – This I is the chakra that all Kami has which is the most powerful and dense Chakra of this new world. Kara's being grade 1 and the others being grade 2.

**Mana **= (OC and not) – You all know this from any magic based show or anime, but I decided that it will be known as a 2nd grade form of natural chakra since alchemy will be known as a 4th grade of chakra.

**Misplaced Souls** = (OC) – This are the souls of the dead that were brought into this world along with those that were not evil nor good so they could not pass onto heaven or hell. Hallows also come here.

**Natural Chakra** = (Naruto/OC) – This is like chi, but it is chakra that flow thru all living things in some form or shape. In some cases, it could be dangerous. Now the OC part of it is where I divided it up into several different types of Natural Chakra. 1st grade or grade 1 is what Naruto learns to gain when he become a Toad Sage. Grade 2 or 2nd grade is Mana and 3rd grade or grade 3 being the second definition of Elemental Chakra. 4th grade or grade 4 natural chakra is what alchemist uses.

**Nature Chakra **= (Naruto/OC) – See Natural Chakra.

**Senju Clan **= (Naruto) – If you a Naruto fan, then you know who they are.

**Senjutsu **= (Naruto) – This is the jutsu that Naruto learns to be able to use natural chakra which he used for the first time to fight Pain after becoming a Toad Sage.

**Spider Clan** = (Ninja Gaiden/OC) – This clan is evil and dark like those in the Ninja Gaiden games, but the OC part is where I have them as Spider Demons. There is a reason I have them created, you will know soon.

**Uchiha Clan **= (Naruto) – If you a Naruto fan then you know who they are.

**-Last Chapter of Naruto X – Shattered Realms-**

"I was granted permission from the council of existence to come here. I am here to make sure that the unbalance that is to come, the unbalance that I had seen in a vision is taken care off." She stated to her statement in a firm but respectful tone in her face.

"That is not all though, I am also here since this world is already unbalance to grant my daughter who is not born a chance at life as well make sure certain people who are meant to exist in this world still exist." She stated while still looking at the ground and in a bow on one knee while many started to whisper in the darkness.

"I see, how respectful of you even though you are stronger then us. This chaos killed the Kami of Fate, yet you are here to do what she would have done for use." A male voice stated from the shadows.

"I agree with Kami of Evil, for I sense both good and evil in her, she will work well as the Kami of fate if she takes the job." Another one female voice stated with a smile.

"I see Kami of Good. I am Kami, the ruler of all Kami's of this realm Kara. Will you do this, will take this position?" The first female voice asked as Kara looked up with a smile on her face and gleam in her eyes.

"If you allow me free Reign to do what must be done, for I have to grant bodies of many souls of beings that will come to this world, both good and evil or problems will arise while allowing free will work." Kara stated as she looked at them all.

"Fine so be it, you will be the Kami of Fate, but you will not be under my nor anyone else's control for I read your mind and see what you have plan. I see great things to come and expect it from you Kara." The voice stated.

**Chapter One**

**Start of A Legend**

"There is also the fact that there are many new things in this world. We had stopped time and will slowly guide them together. You will also become the Kami of Weapons, all forms of Chakra, Magic, Alchemy, Elements, as well all jutsu that is about to come into existence. I might as well give you the station of Kami of Martial Arts as well since those things are neutral as well like you are." The voice of Kami of them all boomed thru the air as Kara continued to listen.

"That will be suitable for what must be done, for this chaos has stopped all the heroes of those worlds from being born and will throw it into total destruction, but I must ask that you have all the other Kami ordered to follow my orders if you may for it will assist me very much." Kara stated as she looked around into the shadows where the others were located at.

"I do one step further, you are my second in command of them all, thru you our existence will be insured since if this world is destroyed then so is our existence, but you will assist, but not control the mortals of this realm. Now, get to work." Kami of Kamis stated as Kara got off her knees.

"I need Kami of Maps and Knowledge to come see me. I also need Kami of Birth and Death as well the Kami of Souls and Judgment. I also need the Kami of Time too, for we have a world to stabilize." Kara stated as the others left and the ones that she called for stepped into the light.

As the sounds of them walking into the light filled the air, memories of how things come to this ran thru her mind. The event that made her want to appear here, the event that gave her the child that was now in her that was less then a month old.

She had the ability to see different possible futures, but her own code of conduct and honor does not allow her to interfere in what she sees directly unless the destruction of the world came to it. That alone was a new part of her code, for she once sat out and did nothing and that was how she became the last full blooded member of her race, for she as not the last due to the child that she have been carrying for the past three weeks.

She smiled as she thought about the being that she had fallen for right before he died. Like her, he was a dragon, but a normal magical dragon that had somehow found his way into Heaven. He was seeking peace so he could live out the rest of his life without having to fight.

The ones in charge had granted him that right, the right to stay there but asked her to accompany him during that time. He had used magic to morph into a form of a male. The form that he had chosen was young and strong looking. During the five years with him, they had fallen in love and mated. He had died seven days ago, but he died happy.

There was nothing that could be done, for he did not want to be reborn after living thirty thousand years. Having his child, a girl would be enough. At that time three days ago, she wanted to give this child a life out of Heaven, but how. Whatever world she brought her to would be altered completely with her presence alone. That was when she was granted visons of what was going to happen in this world, a world that would at one time survive a dark hour at one time but no more due to what had taken place in the Hell Realm. That was when a plan came together in her mind.

Due to this, she went before the council and convinced them to allow her to do her plan. She would alter this world's fate, a fate that did not exist until the actions of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki went into the Hell Realm and acted on her plan, a plan that she created off someone else's ideal that used ideal of another. They granted her permission so that was why she was there when the vortex came, for originally no one would have been sucked up from Heaven at the time.

"I am Kami of Birth, Life and Death. I also have control of the souls and judgment of all souls as well so there is no Kami for that position. The name is Ayako Seikatsu." A female voice stated as the sounds of footsteps echoing off the wall filled the air.

Kara looked at the woman to see that she had the same figure as she did, but her hair was silver in color and was long enough to run past her rear about an inch. Like her, she had taken a human looking form with the same eyes as Kara, but unlike hers they were not made of crystal. She had ears that were pointy looking and were pointed upward to the sky. The sclera of her eyes was the color of yellow as the iris was orange. She had tan skin that was nice and smooth looking.

She wore a toga that looked like a black and white striped sheet wrapped her body with a red disk that was at her right shoulder is at which is where the ends were tied together at. She had black sandals on that the straps ran up her legs and just past her ankles. She stood at the same height as well.

"Your task is simple, I know that there already demons and angles in this world that serve you guys and their forms are suitable. But those that were brought into this world that has intelligence and are actual races are not in the same boat. I need them given new forms to look human but allow them to change to their other forms. Those that are already having the form will keep them.

"Now, there are some souls that will come here and those that already here that are not among the living that did not come from this world but from the others. Allow me to judge them and decided their fate when I am ready, for some of them have parts to play in my plan. Leave the higher dragon to me though, convert them into souls and send them to me." Kara stated as Ayako nodded her head to show that she understood and will comply.

"I am Hiro Chi Chizu, the Kami of knowledge and maps." A male voice stated as Kara looked to see that he had taken the same form as Ayako in terms of ears and eye design.

"That must be their main base form when not in their dragon form." Kara thought as she looked at him.

He was wearing the same thing as Ayako, but his was blue in color. He stood at the height of six feet and five inches. He was medium build and even though they did not show, there were some muscles on his frame. The sclera of his eyes was light blue with the iris being a darker blue in color. The skin was light peach in color which was brought out by the long black hair that reached to his shoulder. The disk that was on his left shoulder was a shade darker then his outfit.

"Have you started to form the world after the merger yet?" Kara asked as she nodded his head up and done.

"The lands from the Fa Realm were sent to the northern area of the planet as the original lands were moved to the eastern area of the planet. Those lands from the realms of Bender Realm were moved to the Western area just north from the lands that were brought from the Ala Realm. I moved the rest which contains the monster, dragons, and demons to the southern area of the planet.

"There is several thousand miles of ocean between these areas except for a few hundred between the Northern Western lands and the Southern Western Lands. Now, since time is stopped I can change things since I had alter the minds of them only having the new knowledge of their lands only if need be." He answered as Kara smiled.

"No, that will be fine, what is the current tech of the worlds?" Kara asked as he smiled and answered back.

"They are before the discovery of their abilities and still using stones." He replied as she nodded her head.

"I will alter everything into several layers of Chakra so it will work. Lucky there is some much similarity that it will take place. My Chakra is the densest and strongest of the Natural Chakra so it will be known as grade 1 Kami Chakra as you guys be grade 2 Kami Chakra. Angles Chakra and Demon Chakra will be those that serve you guys and me." Kara stated as he nodded his head and making notes to share with the others.

"Now those that does not serve and exist down there will have access to natural chakra, but limited in accordance to their bodies which will the same as spiritual force or youkal strength that they had before coming into this world. But it will be known as second grade of grade of chakra, but the dragons will have more capability to them, as the ones that are a race not creature let's say." Kara stated as Hiro nodded his head to show that he understood what she was doing.

"Now, as for the other types of abilities, I had decided to alter the natural chakra even more. The denser natural chakra that Senjutsu that will come will access is below the Angel Chakra and Demon Chakra in terms of power and strength as well density which is the same as it was. But I also decided that there is a 2nd grade of natural chakra that will be known as Mana that magical abilities will have access to, but those must have a ability to access it. As for alchemy, that is 4th grade natural chakra that is will not be named. The 3rd grade of natural charka will be granted to the benders since it is not alchemy nor magical and different from them. This will be blood limit or as you say Kekkei Genkai." Kara stated as Hiro smiled.

"I will save the same for the use of magic and alchemy, for no one will be allowed to bend elements and use magic or alchemy. Those three will not be allowed to exist in the same person, but will be allowed to exist with the other forms of chakra." Kara stated as Hiro smiled.

"I see, you have this thought out have you." He stated as Kara smiled back.

"The final form of Chakra which will come and the elemental types of it will be known just as that. Even though the 3rd grade natural chakra will be known as elemental chakra as well, but it will not be confused with normal chakra." She stated as Hiro nodded his head.

"I will allow you to go ahead allow the people to know how to forge simple weapons and know different forms of martial arts in detail in accordance to what existed in their world before. Allow revolvers and single shot rifles to come into existence with simple engines and the steam engine where they should have appeared, but no further for we do not want them to head to extinction since they will be a warring bunch." Kara stated as he nodded in return.

"Is there anything else?" Hiro asked as Kara thought for a second then smiled.

"Allow at least one temple for each Kami to exist on each land so you guys can gain strengths and power from their powers. I allow you guys to recruit priest and priestess and have your own agenda, but you are not to interfere with them directly. Make sure to pass this to the others." Kara stated as he nodded in response.

"That is all for you, now it is time for you Kami of Time." Kara stated as female walked out of the shadows into the light with the same base form as the others.

She had red hair that reached just the center of her back. She was dressed different though which surprised Kara as she thought they all wore togas. She was wearing black deer hide pants that fitted loosely on her body and had vest that was made of silk and red that showed her size c breast cleavage. The sclera of her eyes was white with the iris being black. She had a red cloak that covered the rest of her body, but the bellow that showed revealed that she had a firm muscular structure on that medium body of hers.

"The name is Fumiko Jikan, the Kami of Time and Space as well the cycle of night and day along dark and light. It is a pleasure to meet you, the one that exist out of time and space even among the laws that govern all Kami." She stated in a firm but soft voice as she bows her head to Kara.

"So, your station allows you to see that about me does it?" Kara stated as Fumiko nods her head.

"Yes, and you being the only one smart enough to stay out that stupid war that killed your race making the last of their kind, except the child that you carry even though she will in the laws due to be only a ½ Kry." Fumiko stated as Kara nodded her head up and down.\

"Your task to with Hiro make sure that calendar will show year 01 N.W. or New World. We will use the western calendar that I brought with me since this world is very much like that due to the way it is set up." Kara stated as she pulled out a four year calendar that has 12 months with the fourth year having a 29 day February which was a leap year.

"This will be cycle of years, with the fourth being a leap year. We will us this system for them." Kara stated as Fumiko takes it and looks it over.

"There is not much to be done, for it would seem that it will quickly done and put into place when we restart time on the world." She stated as she handed it Hiro.

"I agree with her on this." Hiro stated as he looked at the calendar and got the cycle down in this mind and smiled for it was perfect for their needs.

"Then when all is done, have Fumiko restart time and tell the others to continue doing what they were doing before all this took place. Fumiko at that time you will come to me so I can watch fate unfold." Kara stated as they all nodded their heads to show that they understood.

"By the way, no altering the life spans of anyone for I want that unchanged, unless you come to me first to see if it suits my plans." Kara stated as she looked at Ayako who smiled knowing why she said that.

"That should fix a few request then, thank you for saying that Kara." Ayako stated with a smile on her face.

"I see what could and can happen and knew what they ask, I will allow you do their request that has been made to this point, but all others they must come to me with you to make a request." Kara stated as Ayako smiled even brighter but then there was a frown when she recalled something.

"I know of Jashin's request and state that it may be granted, but the one that gains the power cannot have children for they will be the walking dead and must kill one person for each year they live after gaining the abilities of the religion. They cannot heal damage but can be put back together if someone is willing. But their souls can be sealed destroying them if that suits you." Kara stated as Ayako nodded her head up and down.

"He has asked just before you appeared and I was worried about it, but you proved to understand the balance that I seek in the world as the Kami of my station. Thank you for protecting the cycle of life and death, for I had a feeling that soon they will attempt to disrupt it for their favorite followers." Ayako stated as Kara looked at her.

"His will be the first and last unless I see a purpose of it or have a deal that will balance it out. Know since I had talked to you, there is something else that has caught my attention. There is a collection of souls that came from a clan of ninja dragon clan, their land did not appear but they did. I ask for them and bodies using the DNA of this world after Chakra come into existence, I have plans for them." At this Ayako nodded her head knowing who she was talking about.

"Now we are done for the moment, you all may leave, but Fumiko and Ayako there is something I need to talk to you two along about." Kara stated as both Fumiko and Ayako nodded their heads up and down as Hiro walks off to do what he was told.

"Ayako, the one that lead the brake out of the Hell Realm, I want you bring her to me at this moment." Kara stated as Ayako nodded her head and walked off leaving Fumiko there alone.

"What is it that you which to talk to me about?" Fumiko stated when they were sure to be alone.

"My daughter will be born, but right on birth I need to suspend her. Her body will not survive but I will place her soul into a body that will be able to retain the power that she will have, but she must be placed here in the world, for she will be assisting some others to save this world in more ways than imaginable. She will live and survive among them and the ones that she will be helping will have same life span as the ones that she will help." She stated as Fumiko nodded her head up and down.

"I see, you are also making a place for her as well, I will do this not as the Kami of Time who is to follow your orders, but for as someone that respected your race." She stated as Kara smiled back.

"I thank you, for there is much to be done and much to be guided. That is all, for we are done." Kara stated as Fumiko nodded her head and then walked off.

After several minutes, Ayako brings a woman that was none other then Kaguya Ohtsutsuki to her. At the moment, she was nothing a body of black light that had the image of an female in form. Since she was no longer in a realm of souls, she did not have body and was nothing but a light form.

"Kagura, what he had done is screwed up many things in this realm. You will wait before we talk about a deal that would allow you to return to the world." Kara stated as she eyed the figure.

"Me wait, no I want to act on my plans now." Kaguya stated in a firm voice as Kara snapped her fingers as her killer intent forced Kaguya to fall to her knees.

"This is just a sample of my power. As Kami of Fate, I can wipe you out to save this world along with those that you brought, but I am neutral and will not do that. Only one of you can exist at a time, for you two will wipe each other out. Wait for several hundred years and we will talk brat." Kara stated in a firm voice as Kaguya bowed her head in understanding.

"You will be given a chance to act on your plans even thought they might destroy the world. You will do it when I say so and wait until I say it is time for us talk mortal, now when you want to do these things. I along with the other Kami's have to rebuild this world with all the things that you brought in with your actions in Hell." Kara stated in a firm voice as released her killer intent.

"You almost caused herself to not being born in this world." Kara added as Kaguya looked up at her.

"You came back into time as well caused several other realms to merge with your own. We have to fix this, you will be given a chance to deal once your other self is sealed or sometime after." Kara stated as Kaguya looked at her and nodded as Ayako looked at her.

'Return her and make sure that only those that she brought has contact with her. Seal everyone from each other so there will be no issues to deal with." Kara stated as Ayako nodded her head as she lead Kaguya away.

-Sometime Latter- January 1 year 01 N.W,-

Everything was replaced as time was once again taking form. Kara had granted them all the knowledge of Martial Arts and weapons in the world. Some other Kamis also began to add knowledge to those that worshiped them, but only after talking to Kara to see if it was okay. Chakra was not their in the world, but Kara allowed the Devil Fruit tree to grow in the Demon Continent, but secured it. She allowed the existence of the Chakra Chakra Fruit, but collected it for the time when it is right. Yes much death and destruction was to come from them, but as the Kami of Fate she must allow the bad to happen or science would take control and still destroy the world.

Kara also made sure that all that was needed for the order of the Samurai to form was in place at this time in the Elemental Nations. She then watched as the wheels of Fate began to turn. At this time, clans were formed among the people of the Elemental Nations.

-August 10 100 N.W.-

The creation of Samurai had formed among those that learned martial arts. Some in the civilian population did know it, but they were not as skilled as the Samurai where. Battles between the clans had caused much trouble, but first signs of peace came when among the Samurai, some rose and become known as Lords controlling the areas. In that time, one rose among the others and became known as the Shogun. In the other lands, chaos still war with each other.

-June 8 180 N.W.-

The first Shogun of the Elemental Lands dies, but his son came into power at the age of 18 years old.

-March 10 210 N.W.-

The 2nd Shogun dies in a duel of honor with his son. The battle was over the woman that he chose from a clan that his father did not like to be his wife. His son became known as the 3rd Shogun.

-December 8 290 N.W.-

The 3rd Shogun dies of old age, but right before death he chose his grandson to be the 4th Shogun since he only had a daughter who was his grandson's mother. His grandson was 14 years old at the time.

-June 10 300 N.W.-

In the Northern Lands, a new order was formed of warriors who wore armor. They were known as Knights. Among them was a king that rose to power and ruled the lands. This area became known as the kingdom of Fa or the Farion Kingdom.

-July 10 320 N.W.-

The 4th Shogun does something that has never been done before. He creates a council that will have those that were Shogun and stated that they would not rule for more then 30 years. The council will advise the shogun and must be at least 14 years of old to rule. At this time, he also retires and becomes the first ex-shogun on the council and appoints his first born to be the 5th Shogun.

-July 10 350 N.W.-

The 5th Shogun follows suit, but not having a son yet, he appoints his brother who was second born to power as the 6th Shogun and joined his father on the council.

-July 10 380 N.W.-

The 6th Shogun retires, but a duel was fought between the son of the 5th and the 6th Shogun to see who becomes the 7th Shogun. The son of the 6th kills his cousin, but in honor of his skill, was appointed as the 7th shogun as the winner becomes known as the 8th Shogun.

-July 1 400 N.W.-

An injury sustained from the duel puts the 8th Shogun on his death bed. He at this time does two things, He states that the one who carries the title of General of Samurai regardless of age will become Shogun, but only after he appoints his son to the title who was skilled and at the age of 13. At this time his son becomes the 9th Shogun.

The first thing the 9th Shogun did was give ranks of power that lead up the title of General to family members who were skilled samurai. This insured that the royal family would always be in power. At this time, seeds of corruption was planted.

-July 10 430 N.W.-

The 9th Shogun stepped down and allowed the 10th Shogun into power.

-July 10 460 N.W.-

The 10th Shogun stepped down and the 11th Shogun came in power.

-July 10 490 N.W.-

The 11th Shogun stepped down as his younger brother became the 12th Shogun. This one was a spoiled brat from birth for anything he wanted was granted to him. No one knew that he would spark the first crack in the feudal system that has been in place over the years.

-February 10 510 N.W.-

Several things took place in the world. Kara had seen tribes form in the Demon Continent but now some had become clans. They were starting to get stronger.

The second thing she saw was the people in the lands that came from the Ala realm had united into one nation that was known as the Union. Their leader took the title of Fuhrer which was leader due to the military style that was going on. They had knights like the Farion Kingdom, but no king since the Fuhrer held all the power of both military and people.

At this time, the 12th Shogun saw a woman in the village during his inspection and fell in love with her. He attempted to woe her, but it turned out that she was the village heads daughter and was married to someone else. He did not like it at all and started to scheme on how to make her his.

11th

He sent an message to her father asking him for her hand and in return he would rise in political power and become more then a village leader. The father refused.

13th

The Shogun then order to the Ohtsutsuki clan, which was a lesser samurai clan to burn down the town, kill all those that were there but the woman and bring her to him to do what he wished. The Ohtsutsuki clan still had their honor and refused. Due to this their status was stripped and they were kicked out of the palace and lost their status as Samurai.

The clan though knew that the Shogun was going to something, so they sent warriors to the village to defend it. The other members hide and made alliance with several other clans. Tension rose, but the leader of the Ohtsutsuki clan challenged the Shogun to a duel which he won, but injuries caused him to die as the 13th Shogun came into power. The damage was done, for this was the son the Shogun, but conflict did not take place.

-March 8 520 N.W.-

A new form of martial arts was created in the Elemental Nations. The Ohtsutsuki clan adapted their skills to the point that they were more fluid and allows them to fight against any odds. They became known as the first Ninja Clan. Normal clans were taught as corruption seem to grow stronger in the feudal government.

At this time also, a civil war between two princes brought out in the kingdom of Farion. Conflict between clans continued in the Demon Continent. Tribes grew among those that lived the lands that came from the Bender Lands. The Union started to have some form of technology as the water wheel came into existence.

-July 1 525 N.W.-

Several things took place at this time. First, the tribes in the lands that came for the lands that originated from the Bender realm developed their own martial arts.

Second, orders to exterminate the Ohtsutsuki clan was ordered. In retaliation one ninja went and assassinated the 12th Shogun. Since he had no children, the current General of Samurai became the 13th Shogun.

In the Demon Continent, one demon rose and became the demon king. Peace existed for the first time there. Language appeared there as well for the first time. This started culture to appear.

-July 10 525 N.W.-

Many lords did not like the new Shogun so they were split. Some decided that the Ohtsutsuki clan was right and began to support them as well the many of the citizens as the others supported the 13th Shogun. At this time, war broke out as fighting began.

-December 10 535 N.W.-

In the Union, flint lock rifles and pistols came into existence. The order of knights were no longer as swords, bows, pikes, and staffs were replaced with them. Many of the knights felt dishonored so at this time war broke out, in other words civil war.

In the Demon Continent, the first Devil King was defeated by another who became the second one.

-October 8 536 N.W.-

The lords asked for an cease-fire. There has been much death and destruction that took place. Little did anyone know there was a secret deal made by the many lords and the Shogun to have a talk without the Ohtsutsuki clan being invited to them.

10th

Talks took place and deal was made that would mean peace, but at the cost of the Ohtsutsuki clan. At this time, Kaguya Ohtsutsuki was born.

12th

The betrayal came out as the attack on the Ohtsutsuki clan took place. Everyone attacked them. A hundred members of the clan took the two day old Kaguya and ran on orders from the family for they knew that they were going to die.

13th

The Ohtsutsuki clan reported killed. For the next twenty days, those of the clan that was captured alive were dealt with. The women were raped by soldiers as they watched their husbands and son killed. Any female under the age of 13 of the clan was killed as well.

-November 2 536 N.W.-

The last member of the Ohtsutsuki clan was beheaded in public, at least those that were prisoners. Orders to find any more was issued

10th

The leaders of the clans that were once allies and then betrayed the Ohtsutsuki clan was found beheaded with the symbol of the Ohtsutsuki clan drawn in blood by them.

13th

The entire family of the 13th Shogun was found beheaded, with the symbol of the Ohtsutsuki clan drawn in blood all over the place. At this time the 14th Shogun came into power. Orders to find the remaining clan members were reissued for fear of them killing him was done.

-February 14 537 N.W.-

The 14th Shogun orders single women between the ages 13 and 28 to be brought to him to become his sex slaves. Those that were refused were rapped and then killed along with their families.

-December 8 549 N.W.-

Kaguya Ohtsutsuki was on the run. She was the last of the clan, for the others were found and killed. Kara at this time, placed the Chakra Chakra fruit where she could find it. Hungry, she ate it and at this time Chakra came into the world into for mortals thru her.

At this time, citizens that were practicing martial arts started to rebel.

-June 10 550 N.W.-

Kaguya was at a town and feel in love with a man that was the village chief. She kept her identity a secret.

-June 10 551 N.W.-

Kaguya gets married to the man. His name was Aki Surgo and he was the son of the village elder. At this time as well, the civil war in Union and Farion Kingdom is no more. Peace rules in those lands.

-October 30 552 N.W.-

Kaguya gives birth to twins. The effects of the Chakra Chakra fruit appears in them in different ways. The name of her son was Akira and her daughter was Akane.

-March 12 554 N.W.-

Samurai arrives into the village that she had called home. They demanded all women between the ages 13 to 28 to come with them to service the 14th Shogun. Some refused before she could answer. Fighting broke out and only her children, along with forty others out of three hundred survived villages. Among the dead was her husband and she was not happy.

She stayed behind as some friends took her children and ran when she started to fight the samurai. Rebel forces that were getting ready found her tired, but surrounded by bodies of a thousand samurai. They took her in and cared for her.

13th

Word of the slaughter got out. At this time, the friends that had Akane took a ship into the sea to keep the child save as the same took place with Akira, but on a different ship.

20th

A storm forced both ships off course. They were lost, and with the hand of Kara ended up across the seas several thousand miles away.

-June 12 555 N.W.-

On the shore line of the North Western lands, there was a tribe that has lost much during the fights with the other tribes. All was left was four male babies and their grandmothers. They were walking the beach collecting sea shells when they came across the basket that had been washed up onto the shore. This basket contained none other then Akane, last survivor of the ship that sank eight hours ago. They found a note stating that her name was Akane, but the last name was washed away. They decided to take her in and name her Akane Yosomagari.

At the same time, another basket was being carried down a small river into a large city in the Union that existed in the South Western Lands. At this time, the gun was invented and experiments with steam were taking place. Women were given the same rights as men so a woman by the name Smukke Hansen, who was a descendant of knight that existed back the days and served the Fuhrer also long the position existed. She picked the child and found a note that stated that his name was Akira and the portion that has the last name was washed away. She took the child and decided to claim him as her own.

13th

Kaguya felt that both of her children were dead. Due to this, she decided that it was time to deal with the Shogun once for all. Due to her actions, a revolution takes place. It started as she stormed the palace and killed 14th shogun and rescued all his sex slaves.

Her powers began to flow at this time as she gave birth to chakra. The rebels saw this as a chance to fight. She also tells her true name which also sparks hope and fear among many at this time.

14th

The 15th Shogun was elected, but he inherited a war against the rebel force and their super warrior Kaguya.

-December 10 556 N.W.

Fighting continued, but Kaguya gets drunk and sleeps with a soldier. She never sees him again for he dies two days later.

-September 10 557 N.W.-

Kaguya gives birth to twins once again. They were named Gina and Hana. She sails to an island to raise them from war while she recovers.

-December 11 557 N.W.-

The 15th Shogun forces finds out about the island and attacks it. Gina and Hana were loaded up into ships as Kaguya stays to fight. Once again with Kara and storms, the ships are lost at sea.

Kaguya though snaps and transforms into the 10 tails and become known as the demon Kaguya. For the first time true power erupts from her as the island is no more with only her alive.

-January 5 558 N.W.-

A basket with Gina floats up on the shore of the Southern lands or better known as the Demon Continent. Two guards sick and injured also there with her. The Tengu finds them and offers them shelter and assistance. Right before they die, they allow the Tengu to steal their memories of the Ninja arts so they could train Gina to be strong. The Tengu adopts her and names her Gina Tengu.

At the same time, another basket with Hana is found by a young maiden in the Farion Kingdom. Her name was Reza Lionheart and she takes the child to raise as her own.

-April 14 560 N.W.-

Kaguya still looks 18 years old as she began to end the war. She kills the Shogun and instead of replacing the Shogun,, she stats that she will rule everyone as the Lords control the land. She began to live along, but fighting among the lords continued, but she paid no attention.

-April 8 562 N.W.-

A wounded Samurai is found at the door of her home. He was the last of a group that continue to fight for the honor of the people. She felt the need to care for him. His name was Ryu, he had no family name.

-April 20 562 N.W.-

During the time of caring for him, Kaguya falls in love with him.

-December 14 562 N.W.-

She got married Ryu and grants her family name to him. He knew of the name and accepted it with honor.

-December 25 564 N.W.-

Kagoromo Ohtsutsuki was born at this time. Hatred and conflict continues to flow in the lands at this time, but on the mountain that they resided they were left alone.

-June 10 566 N.W.-

Hamura Ohtsutsuki was born at this time. Ryu at this time goes to town for supplies and was attacked by bandits. He was injured but killed them saving himself and the town.

-June 10 567 N.W.-

Once again a battle erupted in the town with Ryu in it. This time though he would be killed since it was a trap. He did manage to kill them all though before he drops dead. A boy that was saved by him traveled to Kaguya and informs her of Ryu's fate.

The boy had no family so she ask him to assist her in taking care of her children. The boy agrees. Kaguya though steps out and places the entire Elemental Nations into a Genjutsu, bringing peace to the world at the price of free will.

-December 10 569-

Akira Hansen creates alchemy and gets promoted to be the next Fuhrer. Thru him alchemy spreads in the Union.

At the same time, Akane Yosomagari discovers that she is able to bend earth, fire, water, and wind to her will and use them with the martial arts that she was trained in. The four boys that she was raised with were at awe and in love with her at this time. She takes them all as her mates.

-November 10 572 N.W.-

Gina Tengu had learned the way of the ninja. She unlocks her chakra and discovers alchemy and magic like her siblings. Her adopted family were at awe and the rest of the tribe elects her leader.

Hana Lionheart unlocks her chakra, but creates magic. She is found by the king after saving his son and was brought to the castle.

-June 10 579 N.W.-

Gina Tengu defends her clan and becomes the 3rd Devil King since it was him that attacked. She takes a male from each tribe and with them give birth to a child. This way magic, alchemy, and ninja to the lesser demons and higher ones alike.

Hana Lionheart marries the prince and becomes princess of the Farion Kingdom. Thru her magic spreads as she found a way pass the ability to others with a spell.

At this time, Kaguya destroys a town when a single person rapes and kills the victim. He done this after breaking her Genjutsu. Her sons seeing this realize that she must be stopped.

11th

Both Hamura and Kagoromo fought her. It was an epic battle as she attempted oto make her two sons understand her actions.

17th

The battle ends with Hamura dead and Kaguya sealed into Kagoromo. At this time, he becomes known as the sage of the six paths. His teachings began to spread inot the Elemental Nations.

-March 11 580 N.W.-

Kagoromo Sleeps with Karin Uzumaki which was a one night stand. The next day she leaves to see him never again.

-December 10 580 N.W.-

Karin Uzumaki gives birth to Eiji Uzumaki, who would later become the founder of the Uzumaki clan as well the inventor of the art of sealing or Fuinjutsu which is the art of sealing.

-August 10 581 N.W.-

Kagoromo finds a woman and marries her. Her name was lost in time.

-March 10 582 N.W.-

Kagoromo become a father, his wife gives birth to Indra Ohtsutsuki.

-October 10, 592 N.W.-

Kagoromo wife dies giving birth to Ashura Ohtsutsuki.

-October 10 605 N.W.-

Indra who pick on Ashura about being weaker then him since for some odd reason there was no signs of chakra flowing in him. This made Ashura get stronger and train harder.

-May 20 529 N.W.-

Ashura finds a way to unlock his chakra which made him stronger. Due to this, he had a better understanding of how the weak felt when facing the strong.

-November 8 630 N.W.-

Due to the fact that chakra was still new and strong, neither Kagoromo or his sons age much. He though felt that his time was coming to an end so he had a meeting with his sons. After much talking, he appointed his youngest Ashura to be his successor which made Indra made.

When asked why, Kagoromo stated unlike his belief that power solves everything, Ashura's view was better. This did not make him happy at all.

10th

Indra Ohtsutsuki denounced his father and changed his name to Indra Uchiha. He vanished into the world and would start the Uchiha clan.

-633 N.W.-

In the North Western Lands, the different tribes were formed based on the element nation that they had. One person was able to do all four, but once they die five years passed until the next one was born. This person was known as the Avatar, and they were considered the head of all bender tribes. It was determined that the cycle of birth was fire, wind, water, and then earth.

In the Elemental Nations, the clan war brakes out. Fighting among the different clans. Samurai who managed to survive over the year create the Iron Country and stated neutrality from the world of ninjas. Other samurai picked a person to follow which started to form lords in the area, but at the moment, there are no other country in existence in the Elemental Lands.

-March 1 634 N.W.-

The clan war was over. An clan that was known as the Hyuga clan was displaced due to their land being destroyed. A new home was needed. They sent several ninja to find a place to call home.

-March 10 635 N.W.-

Kagoromo finds a woman and sleeps with her. She was Serina Hyuga, a young kunoichi that was on a mission to find a place. She leaves a week later learning of a place.

Also at this time, a destroyer of the Union spots a ship off its port. It looked like the pirate ships that it was sent to hunt. The shot at it and sunk it. Little did the know that it was a transport from the wind tribe to the fire tribe and on board was the current Avatar. All hands but the Avatar was lost, but in Avatar state he froze the water around him and his pet and went to sleep.

-May 23, 636 N.W.-

Serina becomes clan head and had learned that she was pregnant. Her father learned who the father was and was happy.

-December 19 636 N.W.-

Serina Hyuga gives birth to a male child named Buyaki Hyuga. His eyes were the Byakugan, the first report of it and the start of the Hyuga clan's personal eye style.

At the same time, Oka Uchiha was born, with the first appearance Sharingan.

-November 1 638 N.W.-

Kagoromo brakes down his chakra and creates several buju with is chakra. Ten of them were the strongest and they both were nine tails. One was ice and the other fire and both were nine tail foxes. He dies soon after, Kara appears and takes the ice nine tail fox and sends the others into the world to hide.

Also at this time, the fire nation feeling that they were treated from their chance to teach the Avatar went to war against the wind tribe. This would start the hunger of war against all other tribes.

10th

Ashura decided to change his name to Senju to hide his identity to the people out in the world. This would mark the start of the Senju clan.

-November 11 700 N.W.-

A fire ship thinking the found a new colony of their enemies burned down a town in the Union. This would spark the war where the Union would not only take control of their lands, but cause the benders to scatter. Some of them end up in the other lands while some became criminals and outlaws with hatred in their hearts. Those that went to the Elemental Nations set up temples and became monks.

A new clan known as the Spider Clan came into existence. They wiped out the Tengu clan to assist someone to become the 4th Devil King, but on the night he came into power he was killed by the Spider Clan since he refused to pay them for their services.

-Chapter Character Data Base-

**(Only putting those that I use not mentioning here)**

**Chizu, Hiro Chi **= (OC) This is an OC character that I created to be the Kami of Maps and Knowledge. I used Chi which is Japanese for knowledge and Chizu which is maps. He is the one that controls the form of the world.

**Hansen, Akira** = (OC) Akira Surgo after he was washed up into a river in the South Western lands and was adopted by Smukke Hansen. He becomes the father of alchemy.

**Hansen, Smukke **= (OC) The woman of that finds Akira Surgo and adopts him as her own as well train him in the knight arts that has been passed down her family who protected the Fuhrer since the start of the post.

**Hyuga, Buyaki** = (OC) An OC I created, father being Kagoromo and mother being Serina Hyuga. He was the first Hyuga born with the Byakugan.

**Hyuga, Serina** = (OC) I figure I had to have the Byakugan come into existence, for there was no clear story on how it appeared.

**Jashin **= (OC/Naruto) I figure that if Hidan is going to be there, I should be sure the religion exist. I have to hammer out the details of the Kami, but decided to note of his existence regardless in the story.

**Jikan, Fumiko** = (OC) This is an OC character that I created to be the Kami of Time.

Karin Uzumaki gives birth to a Eiji Uzumaki, the founder of the Uzumaki clan.

**Lionheart, Hana **= (OC) – She was Hana Ohtsutsuki until she washed up on the shore of the Farion Kingdom. She was found by Reza Lionheart and was adoped by her. She would become the mother of magic.

**Lionheart, Reza** = (OC) – A maiden in the Farion Kingdom that found Hana Ohtsutsuki and adopted her as her own a swell name her.

**Ohtsutsuki, Ashura **= (Naruto) – This is a canon character who is the younger brother of Indra Ohtsutsuki who became the found of the Uchiha clan. He though would become the founder of the Senju clan after being appointed successor by his father even though Indra felt robbed.

**Ohtsutsuki, Gina **= (OC) – Twin sister of Hana Ohtsutsuki and second daughter of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki. She would wash up on the shores of the Demon Continent and become Gina Tengu.

**Ohtsutsuki, Hagoromo **=(Naruto/OC) OC part is that I made him Kaguya's fifth child and second son. In the cannon he become the Sage of Six Paths and will in here as well.

**Ohtsutsuki, Hamura **= (Naruto/OC) OC part is that I made him Kaguya's sixth child and third son. He was the one that sealed her in the canon as well in this story.

**Ohtsutsuki, Hana **= (OC) – Twin sister of Gina Ohtsutsuki and third daughter of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki. She would wash up on the shores of the Farion Kingdom and become Hana Lionheart.

**Ohtsutsuki, Indra** = (Naruto) – This is a canon character that was the older brother of Ashura Ohtsutsuki who became the founder of the Senju clan. He would become the founder of the Uchiha clan and due to hatred would be the start of the conflict between the Uchiha and Senju clan.

**Ryu** = (OC) – This is an OC character that I created to the father of Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki and Hamura Ohtsutsuki.

**Seikatsu, Ayako **= (OC) - This is an OC character that I created to be the Kami of Death, Birth, and Life. I figured one would control it all, as a matter of fact her last name Seikatsu is Life in Japanese.

**Senju, Ashura **= (OC/Naruto) – I say after his father dies, Ashura Ohtsutsuki changes his name to Ashura Senju to get out of his father's shadow.

**Surgo, Akane** = (OC) – Twin sister of Akira Surgo and daughter of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki and Aki Surgo. She also becomes Akane Yosomagari.

**Surgo, Aki** = (OC) – This is an OC character that I created to be Kaguya's first husband and love during the time she attempted to live in peace. He is also the father of Akane Surgo, and Akira Surgo.

**Surgo, Akira** = (OC) – Twin brother of Akane Surgo and son of Kaguya Ohtsutsuki and Aki Surgo. He becomes Akira Hansen after being adopted by Smukke Hansen in the South Western Lands.

**Tengu, Gina **= (OC) – Until she was washed up on the shores of the Demon Continent, she was Gina Ohtsutsuki. She became the mother of things related to magic, alchemy, and chakra to the demons after she becomes the 3rd Devil King.

**Uchiha, Indra **= (OC/Naruto) – I say after Indra Ohtsutsuki getting passed over as successor, he leaves the family and changes his name.

**Uchiha, Oka **= (OC) I figure I make sure to show the first Uchiha born as well the first appearance of the Sharingan.

**Uzumaki, Eiji **= (OC) – This is an OC character that I created to ensure the creation of the Uzumaki clan existence. Father being Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki and mother Karin Uzumaki as a result from a one night stand.

**Uzumaki, Karin **= (OC) – This is an OC character that I created to ensure that the creation of the Uzumaki clan, she is the mother of the founder after a one night stand with Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki.

**Yosomagari, Akane **= (OC) – Akane Surgo after she washes up as an infant onto the shores of the North Western Lands. She became the mother of bender style as well the first Avatar.

**-Author's corner-**

T1: Okay, we did two updates to Chapter Zero and made a few changes, but kept that chapter in check. Sorry about the long wait for many things took place and we had to come to terms with everything. This chapter was written myself since I am in charge of making sure things get balanced and possible. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me awhile to write it, for I had to work hard on this story to get the data together. The next chapter will be the start of one of more details, but sorry Naruto will not be in existence yet.


	3. Reader Polls

01-27-2015

I have decided to post a poll that allow you the readers to vote on somethings that will take place in the future of this story. Chapter 02 or the 3rd one is almost done with a few corrections to the first two. I hope you guys enjoy this and I can not wait to see how the vote turns out. Please place your vote. Some of them will allow more then one answer.


End file.
